Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW 33 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #33 (IDW)]]Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen (chapter 1) ("Monster, Außenseiter und Verrückte", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 23. April 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #33 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': TMNT Annual 2014 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|Das Ende einer besseren ZeitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Angel *Hun *''Skara Brae'' **Brooklyn S. Bridge **Kid Kennedy und Ferguson *Professor Honeycutt (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons (erwähnt) **Link, Malo und Chun (Cameo) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Bebop und Rocksteady (Cameo) *Krang (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|180px|Eine Stadt unter BelagerungIm nächtlichen New York, vor der New York County National Bank, wartet ein maskierter Mann in einem Wagen auf seine beiden Komplizen, die im Inneren ihr Ding drehen. Diese kommen mit bellenden Maschinenpistolen und scher gestopften Taschen aus der Bank heraus, springen ins Auto und jagen davon, und der Nachtwächter, verwundet und nicht gewillt, sein Leben zu riskieren, gibt die Verfolgung auf. Jedoch kommen die Banditen nicht weit, als plötzlich Krähenfüße auf die Straße vor ihnen poltern und den Wagen so abrupt zum Stoppen zwingen. thumb|left|180px|"They're back!"Als die Banditen zu Fuß zu flüchten versuchen, werden sie innerhalb von Augenblicken von den Turtles niedergestreckt. Diese befanden sich gerade auf einer Trainingsrunde, um die durch ihren Zwangsaufenthalt in Northampton"Northampton" #1, #2, #3 und #4 leicht eingerosteten Ninjatechniken wieder zu schärfen, und zeigen sich (bis auf Michelangelo) nicht sehr begeistert von der Verbrechenswelle, die die Straßen seit der Machtübernahme durch den Foot Clan heimsucht."City Fall" #7 und ''IDW Villains Micro-Series: Shredder'' Da sie aber noch einiges zu tun haben, bevor sie den Shredder konfrontieren können, führt Leonardo seine Brüder weiter auf ihrem Trainingslauf über den Dächern der Stadt. thumb|200px|Der Lohn des Shredders für TreueIndessen kehrt Hun zusammen mit den Purple Dragons, Bebop und Rocksteady wieder einmal erfolgreich von einer weiteren Mission (einem Geldtransportraub) ins Hauptquartier des Foot Clans zurück, um die Beute abzuliefern und dem Shredder Bericht zu erstatten. Der Shredder zeigt sich zufrieden über Huns Zuverlässigkeit, dann teilt er ihm mit, dass er bald die Stat verlassen muss, um sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern, und dass Karai während seiner Abwesenheit die Führung des Clans übernimmt. Dann schickt er alle bis auf Hun aus dem Raum, weil er mit diesem etwas besprechen will; wegen dessen Zuverlässigkeit und Treue hat der Shredder sich entschlossen, mit ihm über dessen Sohn Casey zu reden... thumb|left|200px|Was zwei Liebende trenntGenau in dem Augenblick im Heim der Turtles macht Casey sich auf den Weg zum Skara Brae, um dort nach Angel zu sehen und sich nach Neuigkeiten von der Straße umzuhören. April ist jedoch in der letzten Zeit aufgefallen, dass Casey wegen etwas sehr bedrückt scheint, und versucht ihn in ein Gespräch über seine Zukunft am College zu verwickeln; Casey aber weicht ihr aus, und April bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu etwas zu zwingen, und so lässt sie ihn das Versteck verlassen, gerade als Leonardo und Donatello wieder nach Hause kommen. thumb|200px|Die Leiden der jungen April O'NeilNachdem Casey gegangen ist, sagt April Leonardo noch Bescheid, dass Splinter nach ihm verlangt hat, und daraufhin ist sie dann mit Donatello alleine. Dieser merkt schnell, dass April Sorgen hat, worauf sie ihm dann erzählt, dass sie sich wünscht, dass Casey um seine eigene Zukunft willen wieder aufs College zurückkehrt, auch wenn er durch die Verletzung, die der Shredder ihm zugefügt hat, sein Sportstipendium verloren hat, welches ihm das College finanziert hat, und Eishockey das einzige war, was ihn dort gehalten hat."City Fall" #1 und "City Fall" #2 Über diesen Umweg kommen sie auch auf die Gefahr für die Erde durch Krang und seinen Technodrom zu sprechen, der vielleicht durch die Pläne für den Teleporter abgeholfen werden kann, die Professor Honeycutt Donatello zugeschickt hat.''Utrom Empire'' #3 Aber um diese Pläne in die Tat umsetzen zu können, benötigen sie spezielle Hilfe; und an eine solche Quelle hat Donatello schon gedacht, als er und April die Hightech-Sachen zusammenpacken, die sein Freund Harold ihm vor einiger Zeit ausgeliehen hat..."City Fall" #5 thumb|left|180px|Die LagebesprechungZur gleichen Zeit findet sich Leonardo bei seinem Vater ein und erstattet ihm, während dieser noch meditiert, Bericht über die Vorkommnisse des Abends und auch darüber, dass er Raphael und Michelangelo bereits auf ihre eigene "spezielle Mission" für diese Nacht losgeschickt hat. Über dies und Leonardos Befinden zeigt sich Splinter zufrieden, und er beginnt mit seinem ältesten Sohn eine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten, um Pläne festzulegen, wie sie dem Shredder bei ihrem nächsten Gefecht begegnen sollen... thumb|180px|Ein kaltes WillkommenEtwa zur selben Zeit betritt Hun das Skara Brae, wo er neben Brooklyn auch noch dessen Freunde und Stammkunden Kid Kennedy und Ferguson antrifft. Brooklyn jedoch ist nicht sehr erfreut über den Besuch, besonders nicht, als Hun ohne Umschweife nach Angel und Casey fragt; Brooklyn antwortet darauf nur, dass er seit Caseys Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus"City Fall" #2 nichts mehr von ihm gehört hat und Angel den ganzen Tag lang nicht hier gewesen sei (eine Decklüge, da sich Angel in Warheit gerade im Nebenraum aufhält und so das gesamte Gespräch mitbekommt). Auch ist er wütend darüber, dass Hun die Purple Dragons wieder in ihr altes Dasein als Straßenbande zurückgeführt hat''IDW Villains Micro-Series: Hun'' und sich zudem noch in die Dienste des Mannes gestellt hat, der seinem eigenen Sohn fast das Leben genommen hat. thumb|left|180px|Das Angebot des ShreddersGerade diese letzte Bemerkung aber erregt Huns Ärger, da der Shredder ihn bei ihrem Privatgespräch nämlich davon unterrichtet hat, dass er es war, der Casey verletzt hat, auch wenn er dabei (angeblich) nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihn umzubringen. Angesichs von Huns Treue ihm gegenüber hat der Shredder jedoch die Absicht gefasst, Casey die Chance zu geben, sich dem Foot Clan an der Seite seines Vaters anzuschließen. Sollte sich Casey nicht überreden lassen und sich weiterhin mit dem "Verräter" Hamato Yoshi einlassen, würde es über kurz oder lang sein Todesurteil durch die Hand des Foot Clans - und durch seinen eigenen Vater - bedeuten. Wütend packt Hun Brooklyn an der Gurgel, um ihm eine Lektion für sein "loses Mundwerk" zu verpassen, und als Kid und Ferguson ihrem Freund helfen wollen, schleudert er die beiden mühelos beiseite. Damit sieht Angel sich gezwungen, aus ihrem Versteck zu treten und Hun darum zu bitten, keine Gewalt mehr anzuwenden. Als Hun sie über Caseys Verbleib befragt, weigert sich Angel, ihm irgendeine Auskunft zu geben, auch als Hun ihr erklärt, dass er diesmal nur mit Casey reden will... doch Casey, der gerade in den Pub kommt, nimmt Angel die Entscheidung ab und lässt sich auf ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater ein. thumb|240px|Ein letztes Mal zwischen Vater und SohnCasey und Hun begeben sich nach draußen, und dort erzählt Hun seinem Sohn vom Angebot des Shredders und auch von seinem eigenen Wunsch, seinen Sohn wieder an seiner Seite zu haben und ihm nicht dem sicheren Tod zu überlassen. Casey aber will von diesem Angebot nichts wissen, auch wenn dies wirklich sein Ende bedeuten könnte, und seine Gegenfrage, ob Hun stattdessen bereit wäre, sich um seinetwillen vom Foot Clan loszusagen, beantwortet Hun mit dem Statement, dass er die Macht und Power, die ihm der Shredder wiedergegeben hat, schlichtweg nicht wieder aufgeben will. Daraufhin trennen sich Casey und Hun endgültig voneinander als Sohn und Vater und gehen ihrer eigenen Wege, auch wenn diese Entscheidung ihnen beiden sehr schmerzt. thumb|left|180px|Ein Zeichen wahrer FreundschaftAls Casey in den Pub zurückkehrt, wo Angel sich um Brooklyn, Ferguson und Kid gekümmert hat, wird er von Brookyln mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, dass er und die Mutanten ihm seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen''TMNT Annual 2012'' nichts als Scherereien bereitet haben. Angel gehen diese ungerechtfertigten Schuldzuweisungen zu weit, und so verlässt sie ihren Vater voller Zorn, und Casey wird von Brooklyn schroff aus dem Pub gewiesen. thumb|180px|Die Vergangenheit ist totWährenddessen betrachtet Hun sich draußen ein Foto, das ihn und Casey in vergangenen, glücklicheren Tagen zeigt. Einen Augenblick lang lässt er sich die Vorwürfe von Casey und Brooklyn und die unheilvolle Ankündigung des Shredders durch den Kopf gehen; dann zerknüllt er das Foto, lässt es in der Gasse liegen und geht davon. Neudruckversionen *''Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)